PJO and Ender's Game Crossover
by Jenny Anna Chase
Summary: Please review a title. I'm bad at summaries. Anyway, a Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus and Ender's Game crossover. Rated T for content and language. Up for adoption!
1. Jenny I

**An- It feels great to be back! I hate you all. JK Jk :) Luv you!**

I snook into the Hermes cabin where Ender slept. In case you didn't know, my name is Jenny Chase and my boyfriend is Ender Wiggin. My best friend from battle school was Petra. They both were very good friends of mine. I crept up to his bed. I whipped open the curtains. It was a bright summer morning. "Wake up, sleepy head!" I shouted. He groaned and rolled over. I gave him a kiss on the head. He shot his head up. "I'm up!" he said and hopped up. I left so he could get dressed. I went to the Ares cabin and I woke up Petra. She was easy to wake because she was a light sleeper. I ran to breakfast. I ate quickly. For some reason everyone the last few days was looking at me. I looked up. "What are you doing?" I asked them. Annabeth flitted her eyes from me to Leo. "Why did you break up with Leo?" she asked. Are you serious? I've told her at least a million times why. "I found someone else I love." I told her. Next, I had free period. Thank Zeus. I spent it in my cabin reading a book. "Jenny!" Grover shouted running into the cabin. "What." I answered throwing my book down. He panted. "I can't find Ender!" he said still panting. I jumped up. "What do you mean you can't find her?" I practically screamed. Annabeth ran in. She hugged me. "I heard you scream." she said. "I can't find Ender." I told her. "We should get a group and search for her." Grover and Annabeth said in unison. I nodded and they ran out.

**Sorry it's short. I update fast though!**


	2. Ender II

I woke up in a room. It had sickly red painted walls and there was beautiful tweed furniture. I looked around. Across from me sat a girl with choppy straightz blonde hair and stormy green eyes. "Ender! You're awake!" she hugged me. Ender? Oh, right, my name must be Ender. My brain was fuzzy and I could only xremember bits and pieces. I remembered the name _Jenny, _I remembered a ugly brown bug looking, robotic creature attacking the planet and me destroying it. I remembered a girl with long curly dark brown hair, beautiful gray eyes and the taste of green pudding. "Um. Who are you?" I asked. She looked at me with her hands on her hips. "Is someone a little cranky from their nap?" she replied. I had an urge to slap this girl until she told me who I was, where I am and how does she know me. So I did what my instincts told me, I slapped her across the face. "Ow! That really hurt!" she shouted. "Then who are you, where are we and how do you know me?" I asked getting ready to slap again if I had to. "My name is Georgia, we're in Long Island, NY, NY and I found you on the street." Georgia told me. "I need some air." I said. I walked out the door and she followed me. It was a nice summer day and it was very busy and loud. I saw a girl that looked like the girl who I remembered was Jenny. No, it couldn't be her. She wore a blue blouse, blue jeans with combat boots. She had a dagger strapped to her belt, along with a walkie-talkie. She had a mint green bow in the back of her curly hair with a light blue scarf. She also wore a pair of owl earrings with a matching necklace and a turquoise ring. Just looking at her triggered a memory. Georgia appeared next to me. "Ender." she said repeatedly. But I tuned her out.

_Flashback (I love making these but they might be short:D)_

_Jenny laughed beside me. "Oh my gods, you're so funny!" she grinned. I chuckled.  
_

_"Well, I'm glad your dad agreed for battle school or we never would have met." I said._

_She nodded in agreement. "And Piper. For helping you into camp." she added._

_I heard small squeals coming from a bush nearby. I ignored it. _

_Her hair shined beautifully in the dim evening sunlight. Her eyes looked like two silvery steel balls._

_I brushed some brown curls out of her face. She looked me directly in the eyes._

_Her eyes softened. I leaned closer and closer to her face until I was kissing her softly._

_She wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist._

_End of Flashback_

"Dude!" Georgia yelled in my ear. I shook out of my trance. "You zoned out for a couple minutes while looking at that girl," Georgia told me pointing at Jenny. Jenny sat on a park bench nearby while sobbing silently. I remembered everything. My name is Ender Wiggin, Commander of The Dragon Army, Son of Hermes and destroyer of the Formics(a.k.a Buggers). I ran over to her and sat behind the bench. Georgia followed me. "Are you going to prank a stranger?" Georgia whispered cautiously. "She's not a stranger." I told her. I poked Jenny on the shoulder, and she turned around. She smiled for a second and then wiped the smile off her face. She slapped me. "OW!" I exclaimed. "Where were you for two days while I was running around New York looking for you?" she asked standing up. She looked at Georgia disgustedly. "How'd you end up with Percy's older sister?" she asked again. "I knew you never liked me or Scarlett or Destiny or Emaclaire or Ella mostly because Percy is your favorite Poseidon child." Georgia told her also disgusted. Why did I end up with my girlfriend's mortal enemy? I put my hands on her shoulders and looked her square in the eye. Her eyes softened. "It's not my fault the gods are very inconsiderate. We still have many memories." I told her. "Alright, I believe. I mean, you haven't given me a reason not to so, I believe you." she said.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE! SUPER IMPORTANT!

**So sorry guys, but I'm putting this story up for adoption because I have honors CMTs (My school is weird in every way.) and I have severe block for this story so review your username and why you should have it and then I'll private message you!**


End file.
